


Shanghaied Boy

by Lokkish



Category: Original Work
Genre: Kidnapping, M/M, Murder, Older Man/Younger Man, Sailing, Shanghaied, Slavery, Threats of Rape/Non-Con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-15 18:07:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18504292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lokkish/pseuds/Lokkish
Summary: Not all sailors on a Merchant Sailing ship want to be there. Some are kidnapped and forced to work with no other options available to them. Most ships don't have to resort to such underhanded techniques to get the boat up and running, but others need these unwilling souls just to make it to the next port. Especially if the crew maintaining the ship are of the more ... unsavory sort.





	Shanghaied Boy

No one wanted to be on a ship bound for the middle of nowhere if they could help it. Wage was shit and the travel was even worse. Portions of food were divided up at morning and evening and it wasn’t much to look forward to. Grey slop, a loaf of moldy bread, and if you were lucky all it was is moldy. It wasn’t much to get excited about. 

Living in cramped quarters at night and if you were really fortuitous you would get a small corner to yourself, back up against the wall. If you weren’t, well sailors weren’t known for their debauchery for no reason. You were lucky if you could make friends with one or two of the more formidable sailors on the ship. Let them have their way when they wanted and others were less likely to hassle you during the trip.

Vylan had gotten used to the long hard days over the long hard months. He was Shanghaied about four months ago onto the EvaMorsa ship headed for some Asian port, Guan-zou he thinks. He was told it would be another month til they made port, but what does he know. One day he was out on the town with his mates, celebrating his fifteenth birthday in the middle of London, and the next thing he knows he’s waking up on the EvaMorsa without a how you do.

“Boy,” one of the rougher sailors called out in a voice that had obviously seen the end of the bottle many times over and was missing more than one tooth. “Get your’ ass ove’ her’ and tie this rope down proper like, eh.” 

“Righ’ away, Abe.” Vylan quickly went to do as he was asked, tying down the rope like he was shown all those months ago, tight and secure. When he was done he gave Abe a quick glance and got a small nod in response. It was never a good idea to get on Abe’s bad side. Many of the sailors would dish out their own punishments if they felt they were being disrespected and Abe was notorious for giving some of the worse lashings that you could get. It was said once he killed a man, he whipped him so hard. Vylan had been on the wrong end of Abe’s whip once too many times to want to know what it would feel like if Abe had it out for real blood.

“As you were boy,” Abe said dismissing him to go back to his post near the rigging.

It wasn’t as hard on the EvaMorsa as it once was, now that he knew how things worked on the ship. Keep to your station and keep out of the way. Vylan remembered the first day he woke up four months ago only to see that there wasn’t a spit of land within sight, it was one hell of a way to wake up. One moment sleeping soundly and the next he was being thrown in the sea and then being pulled back aboard by his ankles. It was horrible. Kicking and screaming when he got back on the ship.

He was just lucky that he was the first one, of the four boys that were apparently kidnapped that night, to be man handled like that. For when he wet himself in fright it was less noticeable. Another boy that was shackled had wet himself in-front of the men and they had beat him bloody till they threw him overboard as well. “To get that stink offa ‘im,” was the rational, “Do you want to sleep next to a kit that had pissed himself and then sat in it for the whole day under the hot sun? Rancid piss, worst smell in the world it is.” Westro had said that first day when he was teaching Vylan some of the basics and he had asked why the boy was thrown.

Vylan had later learned that they saved that kind of punishment for people who upset them, or were too pissed in the morning to walk straight, throwing them over board that is. Getting beat up from a hot headed mate was more of an occupational hazard rather than any sort of real punishment. That’s where that idea of becoming friends with some of the more, physically inclined, members of the ship was a good idea. Kept you out of trouble a little bit more, not fully, but enough that you didn’t get walloped every day. Popular mates was a good thing, not too popular mind you though or jealousy arose.

Just like being too pretty, too small, too clean, too polite, or any other too much of a good thing, brought unwanted attention.

“Hey Vylan,” a rough voice growled in his ear from behind. It sounded like sickness and smelled of rot.

“Hey Champy,” Vylan said politely. Champy was mean. A brute. You were nothing but polite to Champy. Vylan once saw him beat and rape a new kit violently when he was denied on day. Not that time with Champy was ever a good time, but at least if you went along with it you would be able to walk the next day, albeit with a limp, and you wouldn’t die. Not that the kit did, die that is, but he was bed bound for a few days before the captain got fed up and told the kit that he either worked or swam for shore. A non choice really for the thing was they were still two days out from the nearest port at least. 

“Vylan, meet me below deck yeah?” Champy said as he sneaked a hand to his breachers and thrust his hips into Vylans lower back. “We can have some fun for a few minutes, what say ye?”

“Vylan!” Abe called out to him and Vylan couldn’t have been happier. “Get your pert ass up here!” The old man called, “I need your help!”

Champy let out a low growl but let Vylan go, only to grab Yamly on his way off in a brutal grip. He whispered something in Yamly’s year and dragged him below deck. Yamly looked resigned as Vylan watched them disappear. 

“Now! Vylan!” Abe called out again. Vylan sent a silent prayer for Yamly as he rushed to see what Abe wanted. 

This was a classic of what he was just talking about, having friends can save your rear, literally. Abe and Champy were matched in authority on the ship, and while Champy took who he wanted without much thought and almost no one fought back on it, Abe was more a saving grace for the people he favored. He never touched them in a rough way, he did touch and more than just that, but he was always so gentle with those he liked. No one fought Abe when he very obviously saved someone, not even Champy who just grabbed someone else to brutally fuck in an undesirable place and because of that people tried to be Abe’s friend which almost never worked out for them.

Abe was picky about his friends. Never liked anyone too clingy, too weak, or too dependent on him. He told Vylan once that if you couldn’t save yourself from the bottom of the barrel your not worth saving at all. Vylan won his spot as one of Abe’s friends because he had one of the few aspects you shouldn’t have on the ship, “You’re way too pretty of a face for those brutes,” Abe had told Vylan the day he bestowed his protection. As well as something that was more valuable than gold to have, “You can fight too, just how I like my boys.” Abe had kissed him then, full on the lips. Vylan had just let him, making Abe chuckle. 

“You like that boy?” Abe had asked snaking his arm around Vylan’s lower back. Vylan didn’t answer, not because didn’t want to mind you, he just wasn’t able to as he was out of his mind. 

Another of the long time men of the ship liked to drug a few of the new recruits meals every once in a while. Drug them and then fuck them. He said he liked it when they were loose, not able to fight back. The day that Vylan had found himself an unfortunate victim, it just so happened that he had a knife on him. Thinking back on it he couldn’t remember why, it’s not like he needed it to eat with there was almost no meat on the ship, and he wasn’t cutting his bread. He figured he must of kept it on him after cutting some lengths of rope or other chore.

So there Vylan was, drugged out of his mind, being felt up by a man he couldn’t remember clearly, and with a knife in his hands. Next thing he knows he was stabbing the man over and over, Westro later told him it was easily fifty times, the nameless man had died and was given a sailors burial. Abe was the one who found him and the man, took one look at the gruesome scene and smiled. 

“Good riddance I say,” The man had said and took the dead man away. He came back later to see that Vylan was still under the drug’s spell. “Are you going to attack me now little bird?” Abe had asked Vylan with what Vylan now knew must have been humor. There was no way that Vylan had a chance of even thinking of hurting a brute of a man like Abe, even with his small knife. 

Vylan didn’t do anything but stare at the man, not when Abe knelt near him, not when Abe took Vylan’s knife away, and not when he pulled Vylan close and kissed him on the lips and then more.

“Boy, get your head out of the clouds,” Abe had said as Vylan made his way over to Abe. “Come with me.” He ordered grabbing Vylan by the arm and bringing him to a shadowy corner. He threw Vylan against the wall and started checking him over. “Did that asshole touch you?” Abe whispered harshly. Vylan flinched, that sounded too much like Abe cared. He could get killed if Abe showed he actually cared for him as more than a hole to fuck. Other sailors could understand reclaiming territory, but they didn’t understand relationships all that well. Abe misunderstood Vylan’s flinch and tensed. 

“That son of a bitch, I’ll kill him.” He said and looked about ready to do just that until Vylan grabbed his hand. 

“Don’t be a fool Abe. If Chammy doesn’t kill you for acting like one, than Rowlen will team up with Tact and they’ll do it. You know they’ve been eyeing me for a while now.” Vylan begged looking Abe in the eye. “Fuck me.” Vylan said forcefully, and leaned close to whisper, “and stop acting like a mother hen, my love.” 

Abe shivered and pulled Vylan closer. “As you wish my dear,” he said as he kissed Vylan with such passion that Vylan could do nothing more than cling to Abe's lapels.

Their relationship had changed from fuckers to lovers fairly quickly. Abe always kept Vylan close after the murder, no one else wanted to teach him, no one wanted to be near him, everyone thought Vylan was a brutal killer. So it was left to Abe and Champy to teach Vylan things. Of the two Abe was the better teacher and thus the captain expected Abe to do more of the teaching. The few times Champy got paired with him they would get in fights, either Champy would go too far in trying to bed him, or Vylan would mouth off at a time Champy wasn’t being too charitable. 

While Vylan never technically lost those scrimmages he never actually won either. Mostly tire Champy to the point where he didn’t find it worth it. The more scrimmages they got into the more likely the Captain paired him with Abe for at least they got work done.

This annoyed Abe at first, but they started bonding. Vylan even saved Abe’s life once, during a storm Abe was almost thrown overboard but Vylan grabbed his broken rope at the nick-of-time. He got the worse rope burn and a dislocated shoulder for his effort, but Abe was more than grateful and their relationship changed from that point on.

Fucking became making love, and sleeping had become a time for tender moments and light touches. They almost always slept together, in some dark forgotten corner of the ship, whispering tales of love and devotion to each other. It was only a few moments of heaven, but it was enough. In the open with the eyes and ears of their mates things weren’t the same. No time for loving touches, and no time for sweet words. Just a rough man giving orders and his whipping boy following them.

“I would kill everyone on this goddamned ship if they even thought to get the jump on me.” Abe declared as he attached himself to the side Vylan’s neck.

Vylan gasped and thrust at his lover. “Of that I have no doubt my love,” Vylan whispered seductively Abe growled as he grabbed his lovers hips and trust back. 

“You’re so beautiful when you’re like this.” Abe whispered. He grabbed Vylan’s britches and dragged them down. He did the same with his own before turning Vylan around and thrust into Vylan’s crack. Vylan pushed back on him, not enough to penetrate but enough to show he was willing. “Abe.” Vylan whined. He wish desperately that one of them had anything to ease the passage, but knowing Abe he wouldn’t have anything and Vylan never had the pockets for it.

“Lick,” Abe growled as he shoved his dirty fingers in Vylan’s face. Vylan pulled a quick face before doing as Abe said. They tasted of sweat, salt, and dirt but still Vylan worked the digits as best he could. The better he did now, he knew the better it would be when Abe deemed him ready.

Abe didn’t allow him to go at it for as long as Vylan would have liked, but that hardly mattered, ‘cause when Abe’s first finger breached him Vylan was gasping for breath. By the second he was whining in need, his cock starting to drip his pre. By the third Vylan was riding the fingers hitting a spot deep inside himself that had him seeing stars and moaning like a wanton whore.

“Fuck,” he heard Abe gasp. “Look at you, my own god damn personal siren you are, boy.” Abe said as he licked and sucked on Vylan’s neck, his other hand pawing and squeezing his nipples which were hard and attention seeking. 

“Fuck me,” Vylan gasped rocking on Abe’s fingers. “Please I need it.” He continued.

“Ah do you, my little whore?” Abe asked as he continued to finger. “Tell me how badly you need it slut.” Abe said as the roughly jammed his fingers into his personal prize with more force. “Tell me how much you love it, you little fucking bitch.”

Vylan just gasped and cried out, “Oh, fuck yes. I need it. God fuck I’m you fucking whore. Please Abe.”

With a grunt Abe pulled out his fingers and quickly replaced it with his cock. Driving into Vylan with so much force he bodily slammed the smaller man into the wall. “Fuck yes.” Abe grunted and he was fully seethed onto his lover. He then pulled back and slammed into his boy again, and again. Vylan felt like it was going on forever, loving every moment of it. After a while Abe reached for Vylan’s cock and started pumping to his thrusts. 

“Fuck me, my love, yes.” Vylan whispered rocking into the fist and then driving his lover back in him. “Harder.” And Abe did. “I’m - Oh god - darling - I’m going to-“ Vylan gasped, and Abe grunted pounding into his lover harder and stroking tighter. With a choked off cry Vylan came, soon followed by Abe who filled his lover’s passage.

Gasping the two men recovered for just a moment. Then Abe pulled out and turned Vylan, kissing him with all the passion he couldn’t show in front of the other men. After a while they separated but stayed close, gazing into each other’s eyes. “One day darling,” Abe whispered. “When we make port, I’m going to leave with you. I’m going to steal you away and we won’t see another bloody ship for the rest of our lives.” 

Vylan smiled sweetly at the older man and whispered, “Whatever you say my love. You lead and I will gladly, blindly follow.” This made Abe give his lover a devilish grin and kiss him once more. He then pulled up his breeches and strode off. 

“I expect every inch of this area cleaned by the time I get back, boy. Or they’ll be a good whipping for ya,” Abe called as he walked off. Vylan just smiled as he pulled up his own pants. 

“Ay, sir.”

**Author's Note:**

> None of this is acuate, I don't know a single thing about Merchant Sailing ships or the Sailors on them. This was just purely fiction with a bit of smut. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed.


End file.
